Lost Souls
by Tina Vainamainen
Summary: This is just one chapter from a series I'm working on on deviantart.


*3 moons later*

"Nightkit, you're filthy! Come here." Egrettail said to her son. The black tomkit walked towards his mother, knowing what was about to happen. Stroke by stroke, Egrettail cleaned his pelt until it glistened. "There, that's better." Egrettail said, satisfied. Nightkit grumbled and ruffled the tuft of fur on his head with a forepaw. Thank StarClan Egrettail didn't flatten it down. She was now grooming Stormkit. After a while, all three of Egrettail's kits were perfectly clean. A farmiliar voice sounded from outside. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather for a clan meeting!" Egrettail stood and walked her kits out to where their father was waiting to take them. "I'm SO excited!" Stormkit squealed. Moonlight chuckled softly, "Every cat is on their apprentice ceremony. Come now."  
"Nightkit, Stormkit, and Smokeykit have reached the age of six moons. Therefore they are ready to become apprentices. Nightkit, from now until you recieve your warrior name you shall be known as Nightpaw. Bluefire, you will mentor Nightpaw. You are sincere and honest. I hope you will pass on all you know to him. Stormkit, from now until you recieve your warrior name you shall be known as Stormpaw. Ebonyfrost, you will mentor Stormpaw. You are kind and helpful. I hope that you will pass on all you know to Stormpaw. Smokeykit, it is your wish to be a medicine cat?" Tansystar asked. Smokeykit nodded. "Then now, you shall go every half-moon to the Moonpool where you will share tongues will StarClan. From now, until you recieve your full name, you shall be known as Smokeypaw." the leader said. Chanting of the newly named apprentices took place, then the ceremony was over. "Remember to do your best my kits." Egrettail said, licking Nightpaw's head. "We will." they said in unision.

Ebonyfrost and Bluefire lead their apprentices out to see the territories. "Over there is WindClan. See that stream? That's the boarder, don't cross it. If you see a cat you don't know beyond it, report them." said Ebonyfrost. "And over there is ShadowClan. They're just plain evil. Don't try to take on a warrior from there by yourselves." said Bluefire. Nightpaw and Stormpaw looked around, taking in the sights. There was no way they could memorize all of it! "What's that?" asked Stormpaw, flicking her tail at the land across the lake. "Oh, that's RiverClan. They only eat fish for some reason." said Ebonyfrost. "They can't catch mice or squirrels? Are they mousebrained or something?" asked Nightpaw. Bluefire stopped herself from laughing, "No. They just prefer fish." "Oh." said Nightpaw. "Well, how about some training?" asked Ebonyfrost. "Yeah!" the two apprentices said.  
"No, Nightpaw. Claws seathed. You don't want to hurt your sister do you?" Ebonyfrost asked. Nightpaw shook his head and seathed his claws. "Now, get low to the ground. Stormpaw, get ready. Jump, Nightpaw!" Bluefire ordered. The young cats kept training until sunset. "Okay, that's enough for today. Nightpaw, you need to keep your claws seathed. Stormpaw, we'll work on your crouch tomarrow." Bluefire said. "Bluefire, they need encouragement as much as critism. You both did great for your first day. Now, lets get back. You have to be well rested for tomarrow." Ebonyfrost said.

(In StarClan)

Russetflower lead three cats to where Flightstep and Adderclaw were. "I don't get it. What's wrong with Adderclaw?" Strikeheart asked. "Nothing." Flightstep said, smiling. The three cats all appeared confused. "Adderclaw, you should tell them." Russetflower said, nudging the tom. "Ah, yes." Adderclaw stood, "Over some time, we have figured out who the next Soul Keeper is. Me." "What?!" Sunpool asked, astonished. Adderclaw smiled at his son. "So, Adderclaw is now Soul Keeper?" Hailstorm asked. "Well, yes and no. Adderclaw has the power that Soul Keeper had, but with all this evil, he can't fully take his rightful place. Anyway, the sphere is in Dark Forest territory. Getting it back will be hard." Russetflower said. "How are we going to get it anyway?" Sunpool asked. There was a tense silence. "We must fight the Dark Forest...again." Adderclaw said. Strikeheart gasped, "How are we going to do that without all dying?! The other clans don't even know ANYTHING about this!" Flightstep rested his tail on her shoulder, "It's fine. Most of the Dark Forest cats don't want this either. That sphere is causing cats there to fade. Some of them might help us." Hailstorm was surprised at this. So all of this was even harming the Dark Forest...wow. "But we'll still need more help." Russetflower said, "Us and a few Dark Forest cats isn't exactly intimidating at all." There was suddenly a loud sound. They all looked up to see a star exploding. "What's happening?!" cried Strikeheart. "The stars are dying. We'll have to continue this elsewhere." Adderclaw said. Before anyone could protest, there was a bright flash. They found themselves by the ShadowClan boarder. "Why are we here?" Hailstorm asked. "No cats come out here at this time. It's safer than StarCan too." Adderclaw said. "Okay. So how are we going to get into the Dark Forest anyway?" Sunpool asked. "There are no boarders anymore. The Dark Forest is creeping upon StarClan, swallowing it like a snake would a mouse. It won't be hard." Russetflower said. "Who in the name of StarClan are you?!"  
All of them turned to see a lage black cat. Fangstar. "I thought you said no one comes out here at this time!" Strikeheart whispered to Adderclaw. Fangstar growled, "ThunderClan. I should've known. What are you doing out here? Trying to steal prey or territory?" Sunpool stood up will anger in his eyes. "No, Sunpool. It's not worth it." Flightstep said. Fangstar stopped and stared at his son. "Flightstep?" he looked at each cat, noticing Adderclaw and Russetflower, "Who are you?" Adderclaw stood and approached the ShadowClan leader. "I am Adderclaw, formerly RiverClan. And that is Russetflower, formerly WindClan. I believe you already know the others. Considering one of them is your son." Adderclaw said. Fangstar's eyes widened before narrowing, "How did you know?" Adderclaw didn't seem afraid, "I'm StarClan." "He speaks the truth. Russetflower and I are too." Flightstep said. Fangstar now appeared bewildered. "Should we tell him?" Hailstorm asked. Adderclaw looked at Fangstar and smiled. This was a good chance, "Yes."


End file.
